Hyperspectral imaging (HSI) sensors may sense electromagnetic radiation in a plurality of spectral bands that typically extend outside of (e.g., beyond) the visible spectrum. HSI sensors may be used in a variety of applications including, for example, robotics, computer vision, medical imaging, agriculture, surveillance, and minerology. Advances in digital micro-optics have led to the miniaturization of HSI sensors while also increasing spectral resolution, thereby allowing smaller HSI sensors to capture image data spanning greater numbers of spectral bands. Decreasing the physical dimensions of an HSI sensor may reduce its spatial resolution, which in turn may reduce the HSI sensor's ability to capture high-frequency image features. Thus, there may be an undesirable trade-off between spectral resolution and spatial resolution, particularly for miniatured HSI sensors.